Neglect
by lizzy16823
Summary: Lloyd's life has always been painful, but with his parents back, how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is just a random story I came up with!**

 **It's gonna be a 3 shot with a good ending and a bad ending (Like FnaF)**

 **Take caution while reading!**

Neglect

No... That's what they said to me. No anything, No candy, No TV, No Video Games, No love...

My father was always evil, I knew it from the start. Misako and him always yelled. Then he ran off, leaving me home alone. Misako hit me, leaving scars that will never go away. So much blood was spilt in that small house. Most was mine. They never loved me, they never cared.

That's why I was evil in the first place, not because of my father, but because of never knowing what love is.

My mother sent me to Darkley's because she couldn't stand me. I did everything she asked for and it wasn't enough. The headmaster of Darkley's was just like my mother, evil... And abusive. She always hit us, and we hit each other, the Darkley students. Most of them were spoiled brats, an then there was me. I was stuck.

When I escaped that horrid place, and brought to the ninja, I finally felt loved. At first it was new to me, and it to a while to get used to. Every time someone would want to high five me or hug me, I flinched away. I thought they would try to hurt me, but soon I relaxed.

But then my mother came back, ad pretended to love me?! What was she thinking, I could just forgive her?! SHE RUINED MY LIFE!

I didn't want her to come, and I was the only vote against it. But the votes were anonymous. Then when I defeated my father, we were one big happy family. Then they all lived with us on the bounty.

I was a little lenient on letting them on, but I hid that from the other ninjas. I'm a real pro at hiding my emotions, but I think Zane can tell. He gives me strange looks sometimes, like I grew another head or something...

Then, the bounty crashed close to our old house. We decided to live there until Nya and Jay could fix the bounty, which would take about a month. Now I have to survive a month in the home I hate and I can't stand it.

I am... Unsure. Did they change? Are they good now? For that I will never know. And right now, I knew something. They didn't change.

It started at breakfast. The ninja left with Wu to get parts, and let me sleep in. So I was stuck alone. With my parents. They came into the kitchen, arguing. Yelling at each other about something. I got up from the table, but as I grabbed the handle to leave, my dad grabbed my shoulder. He turned me around and started telling at my face. Misako just stood there. I yelled at her to help me, but she just stood there.

His grip was so strong I couldn't summon a ball of gold for anything! He grabbed a knife from the table and ripped my shirt off with it, making my green pjs fall to the floor. He dug into my back and wrote words in Japanese;

Demon

I should be dead

I screamed and ran to the bathroom and washed the blood from my back. My father barged in and grabbed me by the neck and screamed at me. He made me promise to never say a word, and then left.

I cleaned up the wound and wrapped it in gauze. I put my ninja gear on and jumped out the window. I landed on the ground silently and sat in a tree until the ninja came back.

They came back around noon and we went in for lunch. They sat across from each other at the table, laughing and joking with each other. I was in no state to laugh. I was losing too much blood, I might pass out. Zane was staring at me with his robotic eyes, probably scanning me over with his scanner.

I pushed my food around my plate. My throat was red and swollen where my father grabbed me, with little cuts from where his nails dug into my neck. I wore my gi high, so no one could see.

"Aren't you gonna eat something Lloyd?" Jay asked. He was sitting beside me and when he asked, he jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow. I flinched and stood up. I walked out of the room, and didn't even look up when they called my name.

I walked to the bathroom and locked the door. I stood over the sink and opened the cabinet door.

"Lloyd! What's wrong? You seem in a fatal state."I heard Zane from outside the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zane said calmly. I opened the door and looked out to him with my puffy green eyes. He looked at me with sympathy and took my hand. He lead me to the room we slept in with the other ninjas. It was my room when we lived here. He opened the door to reveal my old room empty.

I sat on the bed beside him and told him lies. I don't know if be would believe me, but he knew better to keep a secret.

My head was throbbing from blood loss, and I can't focus on training now.

 **So that was part one. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Also, follow and favorite!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Bia Bros**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Lizzy is back with part two. Sorry it's been a while I've been rather lazzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyy Sorrrrrrrrrrry**

 **So yeah. Tell me story ideas in the reviews, requests, even not for this fandom.**

 **This is the last part... Unless you want a bad ending! Tell me in the reviews**

Part 2

I sat on my bed, alone in my room. My brothers were out training and I don't know what to do. Do they love me now? Has it all changed?

I can't tell anymore.

For the past week I have been sitting here, musing over my parents. Sail (AWOLNATION) played again. I had all my music on shuffle, but all that played was sad songs. Not helping phone. The next song played, and I felt like it was describing my life;

(Song- Took a pill in Ibiza)

I took a pill in Ibiza

To show Avicii I was cool

And when I finally got sober, felt 10 years older

But fuck it, it was something to do

I'm living out in LA

I drive a sports car just to prove

I'm a real big baller 'cause I made a million dollars

And I spend it on girls and shoes

But you don't wanna be high like me

Never really knowing why like me

You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone

You don't wanna ride the bus like this

Never knowing who to trust like this

You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing

Stuck up on that stage singing

All I know are sad songs, sad songs

Darling, all I know are sad songs, sad songs

I'm just a singer who already blew his shot

I get along with old timers

'Cause my name's a reminder of a pop song people forgot

And I can't keep a girl, no

'Cause as soon as the sun comes up

I cut 'em all loose and work's my excuse

But the truth is I can't open up

Now you don't wanna be high like me

Never really knowing why like me

You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone

You don't wanna ride the bus like this

Never knowing who to trust like this

You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing

Stuck up on that stage singing

All I know are sad songs, sad songs

Darling, all I know are sad songs, sad songs

featured video

I took a plane to my home town

I brought my pride and my guitar

All my friends are all gone but there's manicured lawns

And the people still think I'm a star

I walked around downtown

I met some fans on Lafayette

They said tell us how to make it 'cause we're getting real impatient

So I looked 'em in the eye and said

You don't wanna be high like me

Never really knowing why like me

You don't ever wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone

You don't wanna ride the bus like this

Never knowing who to trust like this

You don't wanna be stuck up on that stage singing

Stuck up on that stage singing

All I know are sad songs, sad songs

Darling, all that I know are sad songs, sad songs

I don't do drugs, but all I really know are sad songs! I feel so confused, like I can't tell if anything is real or not. I can't tell my dreams apart from reality.

-~~-~~ 1 week later ~~-~~-

Dear Diary,

I used to not be able to control my feelings. They were unstable, and I was stuck in a world of pure sadness. I was stuck there, alone and unsure.

Then my parents came into my room one night, I was lying there, on my bed, I didn't even look up when they walked in. What they said next surprised me the most.

"Lloyd, were so sorry! We tried out best to raise you, but when your father turned pure evil, I couldn't help myself. I sent you away so you didn't have to see me this way, drunk and unsure. I'm so sorry Lloyd, and we just want to say..." Misako said in tears.

"We never stopped loving you." Garmadon finished. I was in tears, but not of sadness. Of joy. I ran up and hugged them, giant smiles on all of our faces.

So now I'm happy, normal, and with my loving parents.

-Lloyd

 **So yeah... Don't know what do do now, tell me what you want, and there's a pole on my profile that I should update...**

 **Do you want a bad ending? TELL MEH**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
